Jealous
by One Nutty Tree
Summary: My blangsty re-write of how Finn and Blaine made up. I wrote this back when I wasn't pissed off at the writers for having Blaine cheat.


Blaine had an extraordinary amount of self-restraint although you would never guess from his constant solo performances in Glee. He always tried to be the better man and often this meant not letting the anger get the better of him. Blaine loved Kurt but he felt like he couldn't tell his boyfriend a thing – not when it was his step-brother who was the problem.

Blaine liked to feel that he belonged. Before he joined Dalton he couldn't have felt more alone. When he enrolled at the private school he found himself again. The Warblers broke him out of his shell. Sometimes he missed the feeling of being part of a team _so _badly. Sometimes he felt like he was reverting back to how it'd been before.

Blaine tried to help out with a pep talk but Finn just gave him the same look he always gave: the 'what are you doing?' stare. Then he told him to back off. What a hypocrite! He was apparently all about being a team player, then when Rory came to Mckinley Finn was faster to accept him and give him a solo than he ever had been with Blaine. Fighting disappointment Blaine agreed with Finn and tried to be supportive for Rory (who Blaine quickly realised had few friends) but it still hurt. Blaine felt like he was losing himself. Again. So he tried what he did last time: boxing. It worked as a temporary form of anger management and Blaine felt it was the only time when he could afford to have a hissy fit.

He knew he'd messed up big time, even if it was just an accident, in leaking Michael to the Warblers. He also knew however that his guilt was not obvious. Blain's confidence was part of his coping mechanism that he'd adopted a long time ago. It was automatic now, even Kurt rarely saw through it.

He could handle most of the group's complaints but Finn was different. He had a whole little speech prepared, vocalising just how badly Blaine had screwed up and how they were going to fix it. Halfway through; Blaine left. There was only so much he could take.

Since it was the end of school and the session; Kurt went to find Blaine. The rest of the Glee club joined him. Intially they had little luck and when Blaine didn't respond to his texts Kurt began to panic. Fortunately Finn thought to check the gymn.

New Directions stared as Blaine's fists hit the punchbag. His moves were uncharacteristically violent. He hadn't noticed the others yet.

"Blaine?" said Kurt softly.

He stopped punching abruptly and his hands shot behind his back as if he'd been caught doing something illegal.

"Yep?" Blaine panted. He turned to face Kurt and widened when he realised the whole Glee club was there. "How long have you all been standing there for?"

"Long enough to know you throw one hell of a punch!" said Mercedes.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." added Finn.

_Bit late for that. _Thought Blaine. He could feel his blood boiling already. Finn was so good at angering him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." said Blaine. "I may be here for a while."

The group said their goodbyes and made their way out. This left only Kurt and Finn.

"I can wait." said Kurt.

"Since I've got the car it looks like I'll have to wait too." sighed Finn.

Sometimes he felt like he was Kurt's personal chauffeur. Burt got mad when he didn't pull through.

"I can text dad. We're going to be late."

Blaine groaned internally. This was all very touching but the urge to punch Finn was growing and he didn't think Kurt would forgive him if he finally acted on his impulses. He began to punch the bag again.

"You don't have to stay. As I said, I may be here for a while."

Kurt rolled his eyes and took a seat beside his boyfriend.

"Blaine what's wrong?"

He stopped punching and glanced at Finn.

"Nothing."

"Oh so you beat up stuff on a daily basis? Finn can you give us a minute alone please?"

Finn nodded and stepped out of the gymn. It seemed it didn't take too long for the problem to be fixed.

"FINN HUDSON GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

Feeling a little confused Finn walked back into the gymn.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Apologise to Blaine." Kurt demanded, a venomous look present in his eyes.

Finn glanced at Blaine in bewilderment.

"What for?"

Blaine laughed.

"Ever since I started here you've given me nothing but crap."

As Finn thought back over the time Blaine had spent at Mckinley he realised that maybe his actions had been a little hostile.

"Dude I'm sorry. I guess I was jealous." Blaine blinked. That he had not been expecting. "You're so talented. I saw it more as a threat than a gift, but we can't afford to turn on each other now."

Kurt smiled. His step-brother was doing him proud.

Blaine slowly took off one of his gloves and bumped his fist with Finn's, all anger forgotten.

"I am sorry about Michael," he began. "but I've got an idea of how to win it back."

"I'm listening."


End file.
